German Patent Application No.
The patent application filed with the German Patent Office 196 15 311.5 describes a method and a device for controlling a parameter of movement which represents the movement of the vehicle, where a transverse acceleration component which depends on the transverse slope of the road surface is determined. This transverse acceleration component is used to correct the measured transverse acceleration of the motor vehicle.
The transverse acceleration component which depends on the transverse slope of the road surface is determined in a stable state of the vehicle which is described by the yaw and the transverse acceleration of the vehicle. To determine the stable state of the vehicle, a brief, active action which is independent of the control process can be performed by the control system in such a way as to have a slight influence on the yaw of the vehicle. The stable state of the vehicle is established when a change in transverse acceleration of the vehicle can be detected on the basis of the intended change in the yaw of the vehicle. If the vehicle is in its stable state, then the transverse acceleration component which depends on the transverse slope of the road surface is determined on the basis of the values determined in this state for the longitudinal acceleration of the vehicle, the transverse acceleration of the vehicle and the yaw of the vehicle.
Systems for relating the driving dynamics of a vehicle are described, e.g., in the article "FDR--driving dynamics control by Bosch" published in the automotive journal Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift (ATZ), vol. 96, no. 11 (1994), pages 674-689. This article also describes that various special situations such as an inclined road surface are taken into account in the control by the driving dynamics controller.
The object of the present invention is to improve on the determination of the transverse acceleration component which depends on the transverse slope of the road surface.